No Brainer
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz=Pat Allee |Premiera=24 września 1994 |Numer=16 |Poprzedni=Sonic Conversion |Następny=Blast to the Past, Part 1 }} No Brainer – szesnasty odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Fabuła W Robotropolis wujek Chuck ostrożnie ukrył w jednej z rzeźb list dla Freedom Fighters. Sally obserwowała przez lornetkę Sonica, który uciekał przed patrolem Swat-botów i jednocześnie spożywał Chili doga, co wprawiało ją we wściekłość. Sonicowi udało się uciec przed pościgiem i dołączyć do Sally, Bunnie i Dulcy. Sally wypominała mu, że zapomniał odebrać wiadomość od Chucka, ale jeż zaczął sobie żartować. Pobiegł potem szybko i odebrał wiadomość, którą przekazał Sally. Wynikało z niej, że Doktor Robotnik przenosił Robotyzer. Chuck obiecał, że da bohaterom znać, kiedy dowie się gdzie. Sally i Bunnie zamierzały wracać do Knothole, ale Sonic postanowił zjeść jeszcze jednego Chili doga i pobiegł, mimo że Sally miała zastrzeżenia. Tymczasem Snively podejmował decyzje na miejscu Robotnika. Przerwało mu jednak przybycie samego doktora, który chwycił go za kołnierz. Robotnik poinformował go, że wyjeżdża aby położyć kres małemu powstaniu Freedom Fighters na północnym froncie. W tym czasie kazał Snively'emu zarządzać Robotropolis. Następnie rzucił Snively'ego z powrotem na krzesło i odszedł, nie słysząc negatywnego komentarza na swój temat ze strony asystenta. Tymczasem Sonic znalazł maszynę wydającą Chili dogi w kanałach. Po tym jak otrzymał swój przysmak, zobaczył grupę Swat-botów prowadzącą Freedom Fighters do robotyzera. Sonic poznał także ich hasło. Postanowił uratować swoich sprzymierzeńców i zjadł chili doga, a następnie ruszył aby wyjść z kanałów. Pokrywa stawiała dla niego jednak zbyt wysoki opór i jeż musiał ją wyważyć Super Spinem. Następnie udał się pod drzwi bazy, w której znajdował się robotyzer, oraz wypowiedział hasło, które sobie przypomniał. Drzwi otworzyły się przed nim. Wewnątrz jeż obserwował z ukrycia, jak Freedom Fighters ustawiani są przed robotyzerem, a jedna z nich jest wkłada do zamkniętej kapsuły przez Tech-Bota. Sonic postanowił zatrzymać robotyzację i wkroczył, odwracając uwagę Swat-botów. Udało mu się powalić roboty, dając Freedom Fighters szansę do ucieczki. Wyłączył następnie robotyzer, który Tech-Bot próbował przywrócić. Snively ujrzał, co się dzieje, oraz wściekł się, uderzając pięścią w krzesło. Sonic uwolnił następnie ostatnią uwięzioną Freedom Fighter z robotyzera, ale wtedy Tech-Bot postrzelił go w tył głowy Memory Scramblerem. Snively dowiedział się o tym i chciał poznać lokalizację jeża, ale Tech-Bot zgubił jego trop. Snively odnalazł wkrótce Sonica, kiedy leciał nad miastem swoim Hovercraftem. Przedstawił się jako jego przyjaciel i zabrał do bazy. Nazajutrz w Knothole Sally martwiła się o to, że Sonic nie wrócił, ale Bunnie nie przejmowała się tym tak bardzo. Wkrótce Dulcy przyleciała i wyważyła na swojej drodze drzwi do chatki. Okazało się, że nie znalazła nigdzie Sonica. Zmartwiona Sally postanowiła wysłać wiadomość do Chucka, którą miał dostarczyć Dove. Po tym jak Sally go wysłała, Bunnie pocieszyła ją. Snively w tym czasie przedstawił się Sonicowi jako Snively Wielki i powiedział, że Sally jest ich wspólnym wrogiem, w co jeż uwierzył. Dove dostarczył wiadomość do Chucka, który po przeczytaniu jej pobiegł na miejsce spotkania z Sally, Bunnie i Dulcy. Okazało się, że nigdzie w Robotropolis nie znaleźli Sonica. Chuck zasugerował, aby sprawdzili celę, w której trzymano osoby oczekujące na robotyzację. Dulcy zniszczyła swoim ogonem Surveillance Orb, który ich śledził. Sally pobiegła następnie za Chuckiem, aby sprawdzić celę. W pancerzach Tech-Botów udało im się uzyskać dostęp do celi i przejść obok Swat-botów. Okazało się jednak, że cela była pusta. Sally obawiała się, że Sonic już mógłby być zrobotyzowany, ale Chuck twierdził, że Robotnik już dawno by to wyjawił. Po chwili bohaterowie usłyszeli śmiech Snively'ego, który szedł z Soniciem i opowiadał mu dowcipy. Chuck i Sally poszli za nimi. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz, Snively kazał Sonicowi zlokalizować Knothole, które jest położone gdzieś w Great Forest. Wyjawił także jeżowi jego prawdziwe imię i powiedział, że jest obdarzony zdolnością super szybkości. Sonic początkowo pobiegł w złym kierunku i zawrócił, gdy Snively pokazał mu w którą stronę powinien się udać. Chuck i Sally podsłuchali ich rozmowę, po czym dziewczyna dołączyła do Bunnie i Dulcy. Wspólnie zaczęły lecieć z powrotem do Knothole, ale po drodze Dulcy uderzyła w drzewo. Sonic biegł w tym czasie przez Great Forest i Snively poinformował go, że jeden z Freedom Fighters powinien go wkrótce znaleźć. W Knothole Sally wyjawiła wszystkim, że Snively wykorzystuje Sonica, aby ujawnić ich lokalizację. Antoine wyjawił, że zawsze przeczuwał, że z Soniciem będą kłopoty, ale Dulcy go uciszyła. Bunnie zapytała potem, gdzie jest Tails i Dulcy odparła, że znajduje się na wieży strażniczej. Sally powiedziała, że należy go jak najszybciej ostrzec. Niestety Tails zauważył już biegnącego Sonica i poleciał do niego. Gdy jeż został zawołany, zahamował i zagrzebał się pod ziemią, po czym wyskoczył na spotkanie z przyjacielem. Tails bardzo martwił się o Sonica, ale zauważył, że wystąpiło u niego dziwne zachowanie, jak gdyby pierwszy raz się widzieli. Sonic zaproponował Tailsowi wyścig do Knothole i przekonał go, aby opuścił swój posterunek, co ucieszyło Snively'ego. Jeż zapewnił przyjacielowi kilka dodatkowych sekund na starcie, po czym wyścig się rozpoczął. Dulcy poinformowała Sally, że Tails zniknął i dziewczyna miała już pewność, że lis jest z Soniciem. Sonic dotarł do Knothole i Snively zaznaczył jego lokalizację. Zaczął świętować zniszczenie Knothole, które nastąpi niedługo. W końcowym etapie wyścigu, Sonic potknął się i upadł. Tails zaczął się martwić, ponieważ Sonic nigdy się nie potykał. Jeż odpowiedział mu, że może czuje się zmęczony i potrzebuje drzemki. Tails wiedział, że Sonic nigdy nie drzemie. Mimo tego jeż przekonał go, ale w drodze do swojego domu, wybrał złe drzwi. Tails poinformował go najpierw, że wybrał drzwi do chaty Sally, a potem Dulcy. Sonic odpowiedział mu, że tylko testował i założył się z nim, że nie wie która chata należy do niego. Tails wskazał mu odpowiednią, po czym jeż udał się tam. Tails zaobserwował jego dziwne zachowanie i spotkał potem Sally z Dulcy. Powiedział im, że Sonic drzemie, po czym dowiedział się, że Sonic nie jest do końca sobą. Dulcy wyjaśniła mu wszystko, a Sally zakradła się do chaty jeża. Usłyszała tam, jak Sonic rozmawia ze Snivelym przez krótkofalówkę. Początkowo Snively był zły, że Sonic nie zebrał wszystkich Freedom Fighters w jednym miejscu, ale szybko opanował się i poprosił Sonica, aby to zrobił. Dodał także, że wkrótce przyleci do Knothole. Freedom Fighters postanowili ukryć się w podziemnym przejściu pod pniem drzewa. Antoine zaczął narzekać, ale pozostali uciszyli go. Sally weszła do kryjówki jako ostatnia i zamknęła pień, a następnie podglądała Sonica przez szparę w pniu. Jeż wołał swoich przyjaciół i biegł dookoła, lecz bezskutecznie. Snively w tym czasie przygotowywał się do wylądowania, nie wiedząc, że Chuck ukrył się na jego Hovercrafcie. Trackbot dostarczył Snively'emu wzmocniony Memory Scrambler. Snively odebrał go, a następnie założył hełm i razem z grupą Swat-botów poleciał do miejsca spotkania z Soniciem. Chuck pobiegł z kolei aby ostrzec Freedom Fighters. Snively dowiedział się od Sonica, że Freedom Fighters zniknęli. Kazał Swat-botom włączyć czujniki ciepła i rozejrzeć się po okolicy, aby ich znaleźć. Tymczasem Chuck powiadomił Freedom Fighters o planach Snively'ego, który chciał wykorzystać Memory Scrambler na nich wszystkich, aby usunąć na jakiś czas ich pamięć. Chuck nie wiedział jednak, na jak długo. Wiedział, że aby przywrócić ją Sonicowi, potrzebny będzie pierścień. Na kolejny trzeba było czekać 2 minuty i Sally nie miała nadziei, że uda im się dostać do jeziora pierścieni na czas. Tails postanowił podjąć się tego zadania i szybko poleciał nad jezioro, a Sally i Chuck pobiegli za nim. Lis złapał wydany przez jezioro pierścień i oddał go Sally, która go ucałowała. Następnie powiedziała mu, że będzie musiał wykonać jeszcze jedno zadanie. Kiedy Swat-boty przeszukiwały okolicę, Dulcy wyglądała przez dziurkę w pniu i uciszała Antoine. Swat-boty zlokalizowały po chwili ukrywających się Freedom Fighters i Snively dał im 5 sekund na wyjście. W końcu otworzyli pień i Antoine powitał Snively'ego, który jednak zepchnął go na bok. Dulcy zaczęła grozić Snively'emu, ale ten potraktował ją Memory Scramblerem. Kazał następnie Sonicowi odnaleźć Sally, na której najbardziej mu zależało. Gdy Sonic wyruszył, Snively wydał także rozkaz eskadrze Stealthbotów do lotu. Podczas biegu Sonic potknął się i został znaleziony przez Tailsa. Lis zaprowadził go do Sally i Chucka, którzy przedstawili mu się jako przyjaciele. Sonic jednak nie wierzył im i za swojego jedynego przyjaciel uznawał Snively'ego. Wtedy Sally rzuciła mu pierścień, którego moc przywróciła jeżowi pamięć. Sonic przebiegł się nieco, po czym wrócił i podziękował przyjaciołom za pomoc. Chuck ułożył następnie plan, zgodnie z którym on i Sally mieli przeprogramować Stealthboty, aby odwołały atak na Knothole, a Sonic w tym czasie powinien zająć się Snivelym. Bohaterowie rozdzielili się i przystąpili do działania. Bunnie, Rotor i Dulcy zostali już potraktowani Memory Scramblerem i został jedynie Antoine, który całował buty Snively'ego i wyrażał swoją wdzięczność. Ten jednak trafił wkrótce i jego Memory Scramblerem. Niespodziewanie Sonic przybiegł i wyrwał mu pilot. Snively został trafiony Memory Scramblerem, a jeż przedstawił mu się jako Sonic Wspaniały. Jednocześnie Sally i Chuck dostali się na Hovercraft i włamali do systemu Stealthbotów. Chuck skontaktował się z nimi i kazał odwołać misję, ale potrzebny był mu specjalny kod. Sally nie znalazła go w systemie, ale przypomniała sobie wtedy wyzwisko, którego Robotnik używał na określenie Sonica. Okazało się one kodem, dzięki któremu Stealthboty mogły porzucić swoją misję. Po udanej obronie Knothole, Sonic, Sally i Chuck zabrali Snively'ego z powrotem do Robotropolis. Tam Sonic pokazał Snively'emu, na którego wciąż działał Memory Scrambler, że Robotnik jest jego wrogiem. Sally i Chuck usunęli natomiast lokalizację Knothole z bazy danych i zastąpili ją lokalizacją Dark Swamp. Snively pożegnał następnie Sonica i zaczął mu dziękować, oraz go wychwalać. Po chwili wrócił Robotnik i Sonic, oraz jego przyjaciele, uciekli. Snively zaczął wyzywać Robotnika i zaatakował go, ale ten odepchnął go na ścianę. Wściekły doktor chwycił Snively'ego i zamierzał wymierzyć mu karę, ale wtedy Snively odzyskał wspomnienia i powiedział, że znalazł Knothole. Robotnik puścił go, po czym Snively zabrał go do Dark Swamp. Komary przeszkadzały tam Robotnikowi, którego cierpliwość zaczęła się kończyć. Zdezorientowany Snively próbował znaleźć Knothole, lecz bezskutecznie. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Bunnie Rabbot *Dulcy *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Dove *Doktor Robotnik *Snively *Swat-bot *Tech-Bot *Stealthbot Ciekawostki *Fabuła 27 i 28 numeru komiksu Sonic the Hedgehog jest podobna do przedstawionej w tym odcinku.